


As Usual

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Discworld
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrot saves the day. (Did anyone expect anything else?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Usual

            They had him, they knew it, he was heading for the Shades but they’d get him before that- and then there was a powerful stink of aniseed and Angua howled. Vimes was almost certain he heard a very bad word in that howl.

 

             He swore: the man was getting away, and he didn’t have the strength to catch up to him and tackle him alone. “I’m too old for this shit,” he muttered, yanking the clacks flags out of his belt and waving them frantically.

 

            “You think _you_ ’ve got problems, Mister Vimes,” came the congested mutter as Angua stumbled away, wheezing. “You try having a _werewolf’s_ nose...”

 

            And there was a flicker of a shared wry smile, and then Carrot arrived and the day was saved.

 

            Vimes and Angua, too old and too morphically challenged for this shit, tried not to resent him.


End file.
